Ryoma a un jumeau
by Galyana
Summary: Le jumeau de Ryoma vient à Seigaku, Il a l'intention de ramener son bien aimé frère en Amérique avec lui. Dans le processus, il trouve quelque chose qui renforcera sa décision de le ramener. Shonenai mais pas d'inceste!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Yuki Amane

Traducteur : Galyana

Genre : Romance, Yaoi (Du yaoi c'est bien ça)

Disclamer : Alors aux dernières nouvelles Yuki ne possède pas « Prince of tennis », et moi non plus d'ailleurs même l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, en effet elle est publiée en anglais sous le nom de "Ryoma has a twin"

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas changé d'avis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapitre 1**_

« Ryoma ! » retentit la voix de Ryuuzaki-sensei sur les terrains de tennis.

Chaque membre arrêta ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait, ou ce qu'ils pensaient qui allait se dérouler ; c'est-à-dire que le plus jeune des titulaires avait fait quelque chose de mal et allait être punit.

« Hoi ! Hoi ! Ochibi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, nya ? » demanda Kikumaru à son adversaire.

« … »

« Ouais, Echizen, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » insista Momoshiro avec un sourire en coin sur son visage.

« tch… » Ryoma abaissa sa casquette pour couvrir ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir les regards amusés de ses coéquipiers qui voulaient le voir puni. Pourtant, ils n'avaient aps tous le même regard. Il y avait des regards qui ne révélaient aucune émotions ; comme on s'y attendait de la part du capitaine de Seigaku et le seul regard inquiet venait de la mère poule de l'équipe (1).

Ryoma marcha en direction du coach. Bien qu'il apparaissait mécontent à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur il était légèrement inquiet (ce qu'il n'admettrait pas.) Il s'arrêta juste en face du coach.

« Ton père a appelé. Il veut que tu ailles chercher ton jumeau à l'aéroport... »

Ryoma se glaça sur place et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement.

« …Il était supposé arriver il y a une heure, mais selon Nanjiroh, il n'a pas encore appelé.»

Sumire était assez amusée. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que quelqu'un pouvait voir une telle expression sur le visage du gamin.

Ryoma se reprit. Son expression redevint normal, pourtant les battements de son cœur restaient rapides.

« Alors je partirais tôt aujourd'hui. »

Sans attendre l'autorisation, il se tourna pour reprendre son sac, et, le lançant sur son épaule Ryoma sortit rapidement par la porte de l'école.

Pendant ce temps, les membres du tennis de Seigaku perdirent leurs sourires. Ils étaient à présent curieux, certain étaient inquiet.

Comme ils étaient à une certaine distance, ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'il se disait entre Ryoma et Ryuuzaki-sensei et puisque Ryoma leur tournait le dos, ils ne purent voir son expression. Soudainement, tous virent le plus jeune des titulaires prendre son sac et courir. Et bien pas exactement courir, mais tout comme, de toute manière c'était un comportement inhabituel de Ryoma.

« Continuez votre entraînement ! »

Suite à l'ordre sévère de leur capitaine, les activités reprirent, mais leur attention n'était pas sur leur entraînement mais plutôt sur la discussion qu'ils virent entre Ryuuzaki-sensei et leur capitaine. Malheureusement, comme plus tôt, ils ne pouvaient rien entendre.

« Ne, Fuji, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il soit arrivé à Ryoma, nya ? » demanda Kikumaru au tensai (2) de leur club.

« Saa ne. (3) » Répondit Fuji toujours avec son même sourire sur son visage.

A la différence des autres, les titulaires prétendirent s'entraîner. En effet, ils étaient tous rassemblés pour discuter du sujet que tous avaient en tête.

« momo, toi qui est le plus proche d'Echizen. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »

« Je ne sais pas bien, Eiji-sempai. » Répondit Momoshiro en se grattant la tête.

Toute l'attention se tourna alors vers Inui.

Inui ,qui semblait s'y attendre, répondit : « La possibilité d'une urgence familiale est de 87 pourcent »

« Tu veux dire que quelque chose de mauvais est arrivé à la famille de Ryoma, nya ? Peut-être que son père a eut une crise cardiaque et qu'il est mort. Ou peut-être que sa mère a eut un accident. Ou… »

A suivre.

(1) C'est Oishi pour ceux qui n'avaient aps compris

(2) Tensai signifie génie

(3) Saa ne signifie "qui sait."


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Yuki Amane

Traducteur : Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi (Du yaoi c'est bien ça)

Disclamer : Alors au dernières nouvelles Yuki ne possèdent pas « Prince of tennis », et moi non plus d'ailleurs

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis

_**Réponse aux reviews **_

Sharo-san : Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci de m'avoir prévenu pour l'autorisation des reviews anonyme, c'est la toute première fois que je publie une fic (même si c'est une traduction :p) donc je sais pas trop me servir de J'espère que là se sera bon. Bonne lecture pour ce second chapitre.

Dreamergirl94 : Et voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier

_Chapitre 2_

« Eh ?! Que pouvons-nous faire ? Ryoma serait tellement triste qu'il tomberait en dépression. Alors il commencera a louper les cours et probablement traîner avec des personnes louches, et alors, il ruinera sa… »

« Oishi-sempai, je ne pense pas que ça arrivera » interrompit Momoshiro avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête en regardant le vice-capitaine devenir en mode ''mère poule'' « N'est-ce pas, Unui-senpai ? »

Inui resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

« Ne, Inui, ça n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta Kawamura en le bousculant gentiment (prendre note qu'il n'avait pas sa racket avec lui.)

Puisque le collecteur de données restait silencieux, les titulaires, excepté Fuji, devinrent pâles.

« Fussshhh… »

Un étrange éclat se refléta sur les lunettes comme lorsqu'il parlait de son cahier de notes. « La possibilité que cela puisse arriver est très basse, voir même inexistante. »

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement

« Du moins, les scénarios qu'à mentionner Kikumaru. Cependant… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspension et aussitôt la tension revint.

« Cependant ? » demanda Kikumaru.

« Les chances seraient plus élevées si c'était à cause de son chat » Inui ferma son livre de données. « D'un autre côté la possibilité qu'il puisse manqué des cours à cause de ça est trop basse. »

« Saa ne. C'est de Echizen que l'on parle après tout » Le sourire de Fuji n'avait pas changé durant toute la conversation pourtant si quelqu'un pouvait voir ses yeux tout le temps, cette personne les verrait assombris par l'inquiétude. Il tendit sa raquette à Kawamura (1).

« Taka-san »

« Huh ? » Kawamura pris la raquette et immédiatement son expression ainsi que l'aura entourant son corps changea.

« Burning ! » Hurla-t-il. La raquette se balançait follement dans sa main. « Echizen ne ferait jamais ça ! s'il le fait, alors je… ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » La voix de Tezuka coupa Kawamura. « 20 tours de pistes ! »

« Tezukaaaa ! » Cria Kawamura qui agitait toujours sa raquette.

Momoshiro reprit rapidement la raquette des mais quand il fut distrait.

« Eh ? » Kawamura regarda autour de lui comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser où il était.

« C'était dangereux na, dangereux yo. »

« Bon travail, nya Momo. » Vanta Kikumaru. C'était en effet un désastre d'éviter, il ne pouvait imaginer avec combien de tour de pistes les aurait puni Tezuka. Bon travail, en effet.

« Ne, Tezuka, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ryoma ? » Demanda Oishi avec inquiétude.

Immédiatement toute l'attention des titulaires se dirigea vers Tezuka.

« … »

« Ryoma est juste parti faire une course. Il n'y a pas de quoi vous inquiéter au point de vous rendre malade. »

« Ryuuzaki-sensei ! »

« Il sera de retour bientôt, probablement avec une surprise pour vous. » Dit-elle avec un mystérieux sourire. « Allez faire vos tours de pistes ! »

« Hoi ! » répondirent en cœur les titulaires.

Ils coururent à toute allure pour être sr de ne pas finir dernier, et ceci à cause de l'aura sadique venant de Inui. Il était probablement encore en train de penser à les utiliser comme cobayes pour ses boissons de tortures.

_« Je me demande quelle nouvelle boisson se sera. Et quand bien même j'aimerais l'essayer, je préfère encore voir les expressions torturées des autres »_ (2)

A suivre

Note de la traductrice :

(1) Je dirais qu'il fait ça pour distraire les autres.

(2) Faut-il vraiment que je dise qui est en train de penser ça ?


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Yuki Amane

Traducteur : Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi (Du yaoi c'est bien ça)

Disclamer : Alors au dernières nouvelles Yuki ne possèdent pas « Prince of tennis », et moi non plus d'ailleurs

**_Avertissement_ : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis**

_**Réponse aux reviews **_

**_Dreamgirl94_** : Voilà le troisième chapitre, Euh par contre j'aimerais te prévenir, je ne suis qu'une traductrice donc pour la longueur des chapitres et pour leur fin je ne peux rien changer mais j'ai avertit l'auteur de ton message, donc peut-être que les chapitres seront plus long nous verrons bien. bonne lecture.

**_Ornaluca_** : Pour savoir que c'est une fic traduite il faut lire les notes or la plupart des personnes ne les lisent pas (je suis comme ça moi (:p) les notes sont moins intéressantes que l'histoire donc je les saute et pourtant on peut savoir plein de chose enfin bref) Pour tes questions la fic n'est pas finit, il n'y a pour le moment que 7 chapitres et je ne traduis pas d'autres fic pour le moment mais ça ne saurait tarder, je préfère me concentrer sur celle là et dès que je peux je me jette à la recherche d'une autre bonne fic (yaoi bien sur :p ). Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes. Maintenant bonne lecture et laisse un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir .

**_Sharo-chan_** : Voilà le troisième, et je pense que je ne ferait que des traductions j'ai déjà essayer de faire des histoires moi-même mais je n'arrive jamais à les finir (je suis atteinte de la plume paresseuse lol) et c'est mieux de les traduire tu ne souffres pas des « pannes d'inspirations » . Voilà bonne lecture.

**_Lolie_** : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise -, et voilà le troisième chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 3

« Hoi ! Hoi ! C'est Ochibi, nya ! »

Le commentaire de Kikumaru attira l'attention de tous. Tous les membres du club de tennis se retournèrent pour le confirmer et c'était vrai ; c'était bien Ryoma qui était debout à l'entrée des terrains de jeux.

Sumire, qui avait aussi vu 'Ryoma', écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Et alors ses yeux se plissèrent, elle remarque que les vêtements de Ryoma étaient différents, qu'il n'avait pas de casquette et plus important pas de sac de tennis. C'est alors que la lumière se fit, un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Elle se trouvait véritablement au cœur d'un bon drama.

« Ochibi, où étais-tu parti si soudainement, nya ? » Demanda Kikumaru. Celui-ci étreignit immédiatement le pauvre garçon (un faible cris suivit d'un son étranglé retentirent.)

« Bien, peu importe, continuons notre match, nya. » Kikumaru relâcha le garçon au visage bleuâtre du au manque d'oxygène (ce dernier était au bord de la mort) et le traîna jusqu'au courts.

« Ano… »

« Ne, où es ta raquette, Ochibi ? Pas grave, je vais t'en passer une. » Interrompit Kikumaru qui sortit sa raquette de rechange.

'Ochibi' la pris hésitant. « Ano… » Avant même qu'il puisse finir ce qu'il voulait dire, il fut une fois encore une fois entraîné par l'étrange garçon aux cheveux rouges et déposé sur l'un des côtés du terrain.

« Ochibi, c'était à ton tour de servir, nya »

Le garçon, qui n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il fallait faire, hésita une seconde. Puis il haussa les épaules et servit la balle.

« Etrange » Murmura Inui, qui fixait Ryoma sans cligner des yeux.

Fuji, qui était debout à sa droite lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

Il avait l'intuition de savoir ce qu'allait répondre Inui mais demanda quand même.

« Humm… Selon mes données, le 'Ryoma' que nous regardons maintenant a rétrécit de 2.1 centimètres et la nuance de ses cheveux est plus clair. »

Fuji n'était pas surpris. Il avait remarqué que le garçon pouvait ressembler à Ryoma, mais qu'il y avait quelques différences. En plus les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le garçon étaient eux aussi différents. Tournant son esprit dans tout les sens il en est venu à une seule conclusion.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour révéler ses prunelles bleu perçant et le sourire sur son visage s'élargie légèrement au point que ça en donnait la chair de poule. « Saa. »

« Ne, Tezuka. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? » Demanda Inui au capitaine, celui-ci venait de finir son match d'entraînement.

« … » Tezuka continua de fixer intensément le match qui se déroulait en face d'eux. Il avait, bien sûr, noté les différences dans la manière de jouer de celui qui ressemblait à Ryoma. Celui-ci ne faisait que se défendre, il n'attaquait jamais, pas même une fois. Et ce n'était pas tout, la majeure distinction était qu'il ne renvoyait qu'avec des balles normales. Il devait pourtant avouer que la seule chose spéciale dans son jeu était sa défense quasi impénétrable.

Pourtant, dans un match de tennis, si tu n'attaques pas, la chance que tu perdes serait très haute, à moins que…

Les yeux de Tezuka se rétrécirent. Y aurai-til actuellement un joueur qui puisse faire ça ?

« Ne, Tezuka. Tu l'as remarqué aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Fuji, ce dernier avait une expression sérieuse sur son visage ce qui était rare. « La manière dont il joue… »

Tezuka se retourna afin de faire face à Inui et Fuji, ces derniers attendait patiemment leur réponse mais avant qu'il puisse s'exprimer la voix de Momoshiro le préoccupa.

« Cet abrutit d'Echizen ! » Momoshiro était très frustré. Quelque chose n'allait pas, cependant il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait finit son match d'entraînement le plus vite possible afin de regarder celui du plus jeune titulaire et il remarqua que non seulement le garçon, ses vêtements, l'absence de casquette et de sac de tennis mais aussi le match ; tout ça sonnait faux.

« Ferme la ! Fusshhh… »

« Quoi ?! Stupide Vipère »

Oishi soupira ça recommençait. Il semblait qu'aucun des deux titulaires de seconde année (1) ne pouvait rester une journée sans se battre, iie (2), une heure à moins qu'ils ne soient très loin l'un de l'autre ou occupé à autre chose. Et encore, même dans ces conditions, ils trouvaient encore le temps et l'énergie pour leurs querelles.

« Vous deux, ne vous battez pas. »

« Mais, Oishi-senpai,… » Quoiqu'il ait voulu dire Momoshiro fut interrompu quand le match, qui avait capturé l'attention de tous, pris fin.

« 6 jeux partout Egalité »

« Nya, Ochibi, tu n'as pas utilisé une seule fois tes mouvement spéciaux » Bouda Kikumaru.

La sueur parcourait son visage mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il pouvait dire honnêtement que c'était le match le plus frustrant qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pouvait agrandir l'écart entre leurs points. Et étant donné qu'il n'était pas un garçon patient au départ, avoir à endurer un jeu aussi frustrant était une vraie torture.

Il préférerait même le jus d'Inui. Humm… En fait, peut-être pas.

'Ryoma' ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Burning ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Echizen ? »

'Ryoma' regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés, le démon fou qui balançait sa raquette dans tout les sens et qui avait une aura flamboyante qui l'entourait. Il était près de la crise cardiaque lorsque le démon à la raquette faillit blesser quelqu'un.

« Tu devrais av… Eh ? » Kawamura cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La confusion se reflétait sur son visage. Puis, il s'éclaircit (3). « C'était un match génial, Echizen. »

Les yeux de 'Ryoma' devinrent encore plus gros, si c'était possible. Le démon venait juste de devenir un garçon timide aussitôt que sa raquette lui fut retirée par le garçon aux cheveux porc-épic.

_Dans quel univers étrange suis-je entré ?_

« Ne, Ochibi, pourquoi est-ce que tes cheveux sont plus clair ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, nya ? » Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Kikumaru. « Peut-être que tu as versé du blanchissant dessus, nya. »

« Je… » 'Ryoma' essaya encore une fois de parler, mais peut-être que les dieux étaient tous contre lui ce jour-là car il fut interrompu. ENCORE !!

« Waah, il y deux Ochibis ! »

Le cri surpris de Kikumaru attira l'attention de tout le monde dans la direction où il pointait le doigt. En effet, il y avait un autre Ryoma qui se dirigeait (plus rapidement que d'habitude, si quelqu'un pris l'attention de regarder.) vers eux.

« Onii-sama ! »

A suivre

Note de la traductrice :

(1) En France je crois qu'il serait en première au lycée

(2) iie signifie « non »

(3) C'est le visage qui s'éclaircit bien sur


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Yuki Amane

Traducteur : Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi (Du yaoi c'est bien ça)

Disclamer : Alors au dernières nouvelles Yuki ne possèdent pas « Prince of tennis », et moi non plus d'ailleurs

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis

_**Réponse aux reviews **_

Nanou-chan et towa-chan : Mais non, t'es pas pressée lol !Voilà la suite et la réaction des autres -j'espère que ça va te plaire.

Dreamergirl94 : Fin du suspens, voici le quatrième chapitre.

Ornaluca : Et voilà, la traduction du quatrième chapitre, Nous verrons que Ryoya est assez.. spécial ,

Et Merci pour les reviews

_**Chapitre 4**_

« Ryo… Ryoya, laisse moi partir. Je ne peux pas respirer. » Hoqueta Ryoma

« Yada. Tu m'as tellement manqué, onii-sama. » Le clone de Ryoma était accroché à ce dernier (comme si sa vie en dépendait), pleurant (ça ressemblait plutôt à des lamentations.) et parlant en même temps.

Les membres du club de tennis s'étaient rassemblés autour pour regarder la scène avec amusement. Avant c'était Kikumaru et maintenant, le clone de Ryoma. Il semblait que ce dernier ne pouvait échapper à la mort par étranglement.

« Nya, Ochibi » Kikumaru enserra les deux garçons. « Tu ne nous a jamais dit que tu avais un autre frère- et un jumeau en plus. »

« Vous ne me l'avait pas demandé. » répondit Ryoma en abaissant sa casquette pour couvrir son visage. Heureusement il avait réussit à se sortir de la prise mortelle de Ryoya à temps afin d'éviter celle de Kikumaru-senpai.

Sinon... (Il frissonna mentalement) il aurait pu en mourir. Il pouvait en contenir un à la fois, mais jamais les deux en même temps. Regardant Ryoya, il réalisa que son frère était devenu la proie de la prise démoniaque de Kikumaru. Ses yeux se plissèrent derrière sa casquette.

« Je ne peux… ne peux pas respirer… Oni…sama… aide-moi ! » Cria Ryoya en agitant ses mains. Son visage avait commencé à virer au bleu du au manque d'oxygène.

« Eiji… » Oishi était prêt à aider le pauvre garçon, cependant il fut pris de cours, lui et les autres regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Leurs yeux étaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites et la mâchoire à tomber sur le sol.

Tezuka demeura sans expression, mais ceux qui étaient prêt de lui virent que son oeil droit s'était plissé légèrement d'irritation.

Soit à cause du fait que tout le monde ait fait capoter son entraînement, soit à cause d'autre chose - personne ne sait.

Inui murmura : « ii… données » et gribouilla non-stop sur son bloc-notes.

Le tensai de Seigaku avait encore son gentil sourire mais ses yeux étaient ouverts et révélaient deux orbes bleus électriques. Franchement, il ressemblait à un véritable démon. Même ses fans seraient terrifiés s'ils le voyaient maintenant.

La cause de cet étonnement étant que Ryoma avait séparé son frère de la prise démoniaque du senpai acrobatique. Il l'avait même fait très gentiment ! Le Ryoma qu'ils connaissaient était un arrogant gamin qui n'aurait même pas aider un vieil homme mourrant, mais là il était en train d'aider son jumeau si gentiment. C'était un côté de sa personnalité qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé qui existait avant.

Lorsque, Ryoya récupéra son manque d'air, Ryoma enregistra enfin les visages de ses coéquipiers. « … » Il rabaissa sa casquette encore plus qu'avant.

« Echizen, je n'ai jamais su que tu pouvais être aussi… gentil. » Dit Momoshiro en éclatant de rire.

« Ouais, Ochibi ! Tu es mignon, nya » rajouta Kikumaru avant de reprendre. « Ne, Ochibi. Présente ton frère. »

« … » Ryoma garda le silence.

« Echizen Ryoya, 12 ans, je suis le plus jeune. » se présenta Ryoya rapidement. Sa voix avait perdu le ton joyeux qu'il avait quand il s'était adressé à Ryoma. Son visage était très solennel, à partir de maintenant, il était presque identique à Ryoma.

Les membres du club de tennis s'étonnèrent. Il semblerait que Ryoya les détestait.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Echizen-kun. Je suis Oishi Syuichirou, le vice président du club de tennis de Seigaku. » Oishi pointa Tezuka. « Voici Tezuka Kunimitsu, le capitaine. »

« Hoi ! Hoi ! Je suis Kikumaru Eiji. Ravi de te rencontrer nya, t'es aussi mignon que Ochibi. » Il voulut étreindre le garçon mais deux regards glaciales identiques l'arrêtèrent. Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière sa tête.

« Je suis Momoshiro Takechi, mais s'il te plait appelle moi, Momo-chan. Je suis en seconde année. » Il pointa Kaidou. « Et là c'est Mamuchi, sois prudent – il mors. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, baka Momoshiro ? Fussshhuuu… »

« Maa… Maa... Arrêtez vous deux. » Oishi stoppa les deux rivaux avant que Tezuka leur ordonne de faire des tours de terrains comme punition.

« Fusshuu… Koidou Kaoru, deuxième année. »

« Ano… » Kawamura tendit sa main. « Kawamura Takeshi, troisième année. »

Ryoma fixa la main offerte suspicieusement avant de la serrer, non sans hésitation comme s'il pensait qu'elle allait se transformer en serpent venimeux. Il lâcha la main aussitôt que possible, le souvenir de ce gars se transformant en fou était encore frais dans son esprit.

« Taka-san, tiens, ta raquette. »

« Merci Fuji. » Aussitôt que sa main attrapa la raquette tendue vers lui, son expression changea. « Great ! Boy… »

« Fuji-senpai, s'il te plait … » Momoshiro pali et arracha la raquette de la main de Kawamura.

« Hai ? »

« Rien. » Bien que Fuji continuait de sourire, Momoshiro pouvait sentir que quelque part le tensai était… irrité ? _Vraiment ce gars_…

« Fuji Syuusuke, troisième années. Ravie de te rencontrer. »

Ryoya hocha la tête. Ce gars semblait très doux et gentil. En d'autres termes, il est une mauviette. Il le classa comme étant une « non menace » dans son esprit.

« Je suis Inui, 3ème année. S'il te plait prend une de mes nouvelles boissons. Je l'ai appelé le 'Hevenly Hell ' »

Inui offrit au garçon un verre rempli de boisson couleur violette avec de la mousse blanche qui en sortait.

« Ryoya, ne… » Ryoma essaya d'empêcher l'inévitable mais c'était trop tard, son frère avait déjà pris le verre et l'avait fini en une gorgée. Il transpira intensément attendant que son frère s'évanouisse ou meurs ici même mais rien n'arriva. Cette fois, il se joignit à l'équipe des muets. Il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé un autre monstre qui puisse supporter les boissons d'Inui-senpai.

« Merci, j'étais assoiffé, le 'Heavenly Hell' est vraiment délicieux. Tu devrais penser à le vendre. » Ryoya se tapa pensivement le menton. « Mais je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de personnes qui oseront le boire une fois qu'ils auront lu les ingrédients. Après tout du foie de cochon cru, du cafard, des lézards et des aubergines ne sont pas exactement des ingrédients normaux. »

« Hmm… Tu sembles bien informé. »

Ryoya haussa des épaules. « J'ai un ami qui aime inventer toute sorte de nourriture à base d'insectes ou autre choses inhabituelle, et il les teste sur moi. Alors, petit à petit, j'ai appris à reconnaître le goût. J'aime tout particulièrement les gâteaux aux cafards recouvert de chocolat et les sauterelles fris et croquantes. Ce sont mes favoris. »

Ryoma prit un teint verdâtre. Il avait oublié la « spécialité » de son jumeau et prit note mentalement de ne jamais cuisiner avec lui.

Ryoma n'était pas le seul à avoir tourné au vert à l'entente de la discussion au sujet de la « nourriture », les autres aussi.

« Echizen-kun, voici notre coach, Ryuuzaki-sensei. » Dit Oishi afin de changer de sujet.

« Hum… » L'esprit de Ryoya tourbillonnait. Où avait-il entendu ce nom ? Une ampoule s'éclaira au dessus de sa tête. « Tu es la baba (1) dont Oto-san parlait toujours. »

Une veine battit vivement sur la tempe du coach. « oh, vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle dangereusement.

Ryoya se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

« Il parlait toujours de vous de manière affectueuse, sensei – disant même qu'il avait eut le béguin pour vous quand il était jeune ; que vous étiez la plus belle femme qu'il n'ai jamais vu ; et que vous étiez le coach le plus génial qu'il n'ai jamais eut. » mentit-il à travers ses dents (Loin de là, en Amérique, Nanjiroh éternua). Avoir le coach de son côté serait une grande aide pour sa mission.

Quand il vit les regards suspicieux du coach et de la moitié de l'équipe du club de tennis, il transpira. Avaient-ils vu à travers ses mensonges ? Même son « onii-sama » le regardait étrangement. (En fait, Ryoma ne s'était juste pas encore remis de la discussion « nourriture »)

« Enfin bref, que tout le monde se rassemble. J'ai une annonce à faire. » Appela Sumire. « Désormais, à partir d'aujourd'hui, Echizen Ryoya sera un membre de notre club de tennis. »

« Eh ?! » un son uniforme reflétant la surprise éclata sur les terrains.

Les yeux de Ryoma s'écarquillèrent, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? D'abord son jumeau débarquait soudainement au Japon ; sans ajouter : SEUL ! Cet abrutit d'Oyaji. Et maintenant ça !

« Son école en Amérique a décidé de l'envoyer ici pour un transfert d'étudiants durant deux mois avec l'autorisation de ses parents. Par conséquent, s'il vous plait faites du mieux que vous pouvez pour l'aider. » Expliqua Sumire.

Ryoma fronça les sourcils suspicieusement en direction de son « innocent » jumeau. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et étaient aussi proche que des jumeaux pouvaient l'être donc bien sur, il connaissait le côté manipulateur de Ryoya. Ca ne devait être que de sa faute. Si ça ne l'était pas, alors pourquoi l'école aurait-elle fait une chose comme ça ? En plus envoyé un étudiant japonais. Sans mentionner que le fait que son père ait accepté de le laisser venir au Japon était incompréhensible. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cet abrutit de père laisse sortir Ryoya de sa vue alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Ryoma se rappelait encore la première fois où ils ont emménagé au Japon, il y avait eut un combat entre Kaa-san et Oyaji pour être sur que Ryoya resterait en Amérique afin qu'il n'y ait aucun trouble dans ses études. Ils étaient même près à divorcer à cause de ça ! Alors, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ryoya ne tenait plus en place sous le regard de son grand frère. La simple pensée que son frère ne le croyait pas était insupportable. Des larmes s'accrochèrent aux bords de ses longs cils, prêt à tomber.

_« Whaa ! Onii-sama a changé. Il n'était jamais comme ça envers moi. Il prenait toujours mes mots pour la stricte vérité. » Pensa Ryoya.(_En fait, c'était parce que Ryoma trouvait pénible de se disputer avec son frère donc il gardait le silence.)

L'avertissement de son meilleur ami résonna dans ses oreilles. « Peut-être que ton précieux Onii-sama a déjà trouvé quelqu'un là-bas. Et alors, il ne reviendra jamais en Amérique et tu seras alors tout seul. » _Jamais !_

Ryoya trouvera cette personne et montrera à ce voleur de frère que lui, Echizen Ryoya, est la personne la plus importante pour Onii-sama. Il hocha la tête, déterminé.

Mais ce dont Ryoya n'était pas conscient était que tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui alors qu'il tenait une conversation avec lui-même. Et lorsqu'il secoua la tête, une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de chaque membre du club de tennis.

Il semblerait que la famille d'Echizen était remplie d'étranges personnalités. D'abord, il y avait ce moine lubrique et maintenant, le jumeau à multiples personnalités de Ryoma, qui avait soudainement hoché la tête sans raison apparente. Pas étonnant que Ryoma était bizarre. (Ils ont tous oublié les types louches qui sont dans leur propre club de tennis.)

« Oui ! Je lui montrerais qui est le patron ! » Cria Ryoya, faisant peur aux oiseaux qui venait juste de se calmer.

_A suivre…_

_**Note de la traductrice** : Les personnages sont aux collèges mais je sais pas exactement à quelle classe ils appartiennent donc si quelqu'un le sait qu'il me le dise merci _

_(1) baba signifie vieille dame, pas étonnant qu'elle soit vexée après ça._


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Yuki Amane

Traducteur : Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi (Du yaoi c'est bien ça)

Disclamer : Alors au dernières nouvelles Yuki ne possèdent pas « Prince of tennis », et moi non plus d'ailleurs

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis

_**Réponse aux reviews **_

D'abords merci beaucoup pour les classes , donc les reviews :

Sharo-chan : Pour la petite erreur, je suis impardonnable, je l'avais vue avant de traduire et je me suis dit « attention il faudra que tu change là. » mais j'ai complètement zappé lorsque j'ai commencé à rédiger. Pour la traduction de baba, je n'étais pas trop sur donc merci de me prévenir que j'avais faux. L'histoire avance petit à petit, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

Dreamgirl94 : Voilà la suite, Dans ce chapitre c'est plus Ryoma qui est à plaindre lol. Amuses-toi bien à lire.

Ornaluca : Et voilou le cinquième chapitre, je souhaite que tu l'apprécie autant que les autres, bonne lecture.

Lolie : Merci et bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre si ce n'est plus.

Petite note, j'ai fait par de vos encouragements à l'auteur et elle est très contente , Voilà je vous laisse lire.

_Chapitre 05_

« Ryoma, aujourd'hui n'est pas encore le jour officiel de Ryoya en tant qu'étudiant échangé, et tu as déjà été libéré des activités du club donc ramène-le chez vous. Sois sur qu'il prenne beaucoup de repos » Ordonna Sumire.

« Uisu. » Ce n'était pas son jumeau qui avait besoin de se reposer mais plutôt lui. Il avait activement cherché Ryoya, heureusement il avait rencontré un conducteur de taxi qui a dit que c'était vraiment une coïncidence qu'il le rencontre une deuxième fois dans une même journée. Sinon, il aurait encore courut à travers toute la ville. Ryoma était fatigué de toute cette anxiété ; sans mentionner le stress des deux mois qui allait venir. Rien qu'en y pensant ça lui donnait des maux de tête.

« Onii-sama, allons y. » Ryoya entraîna le pauvre garçon avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Le match avec le sempai aux cheveux rouge avait drainé toute son énergie. En plus il avait perdu. Un froncement de sourcil troubla son joli visage. La résistance physique de ce joueur acrobate était vraiment bonne et il n'aimait pas perdre contre quelqu'un qui avait le potentiel de lui arracher son cher Onii-sama. Et la manière avec laquelle il agissait aussi familièrement avec son grand frère ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et qu'est-ce que c'était ce surnom- Ochibi ? Ses lèvres se serrèrent. Il devra garder un œil sur lui. _Lizzy, dépêche-toi et viens. Nous seuls pouvons sauver Onii-sama maintenant._

« Ryoya, Où tu m'emmènes ? » Demanda soudainement Ryoma.

« A la maison, bien sur. » Répondit Ryoya, encore immergé dans ses pensées.

« Et tu sais où c'est ? » Continua d'interroger Ryoma patiemment.

Ryoya s'arrêta brusquement. Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à son jumeau avec des yeux larmoyant. « Nous sommes perdu, Onii-sama. »

Ryoma résista à l'envie de soupirer. « Mais non. C'est dans la direction opposée. » Cette fois il pris la tête. « Mada mada dane. »

« Ne, Onii-sama, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rendu visite lorsque t'était en Amérique ? »

« Kaa-san m'a dit que tu avait des examens et m'a interdit de te déranger. En plus j'étais occupé avec les ouvertures des Etats-Unis. »

Après ça, ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable.

« Okaeri, Ryoma-san, Ryoya-san. »

« Tadaima, Nanako-san. » Ryoya donna à sa cousine favorite une grosse étreinte. « Ca aurait certainement était crevant de rester dans l'internat »

Nanako sourit gentiment. « J'était vraiment surprise lorsque le camion est arrivé avec tes bagages. »

Ryoma, qui était en train d'enlever ses chaussures, s'immobilisa. _Le camion ?_

« Je suppose que Ojii-san a finalement réalisé que tu pouvais prendre soin de toi-même. »

Ryoya donna à la joyeuse fille un grand sourire innocent. « Ouais. » Aurait-il oublié de mentionner le fait que Otou-san n'avait encore aucune idée qu'il était ici ? Après tout, il n'avait besoin que de la signature d'un seul parent. (Il n'était pas au courant que Nonjiro le savait déjà.)

Ryoma ignora les deux joyeuses pipelettes et monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre. En face de la porte, il hésita un peu avant de l'ouvrir. Voyant que sa chambre était vide, il soupira de soulagement. _Une minute ! Vide ?_ Il fit une double vérification mais le résultat était le même ; la chambre était vidé de tout objets. Il partit vérifier son placard ; Il était aussi vide. Ryoma s'énerva de plus en plus. Il descendit les escaliers, une aura ténébreuse l'entourant.

Ryoya et Nanako regardèrent Ryoma d'un air interrogatif, sentant son humeur noire.

« Où est-ce que mes affaires sont partis ? »

« Oh, Je les ai mises dans la chambre principal, Je pensait que puisque Ryoya-san allait partagé sa chambre avec toi, ça aurait été mieux de préparer une plus vaste chambre pour vous deux. La tienne avait seulement un lit. _Et ne mentionnons pas le fait qu'elle était trop petite. _

« Nanako-san, tu es la meilleure. » Ryoya serra une fois encore la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« … » Ryoma se retourna et repartit vers els escaliers. Il ouvris la porte de sa, non, de leur chambre et ce qu'il vit était près de le rendre fou furieux –des boites ! Il y avait des douzaines de boites partout ; le jeune homme ne pouvait même pas voir le lit ! Il referma la porte et revint vers son ancienne chambre. S'affalant sur le lit, il soupira. Son mal de tête devint pire.

Dringgg…. !

Ryoma ouvrit ses yeux rougit par le sommeil à contrecœur. Un coup d'œil irrité en direction du réveil montra qu'il n'était que quatre heures. Alors qu'il allait éteindre l'alarme, une main le devança. Ne faisait pas attention à ça, Ryoma retourna dans son sommeil réparateur. Il semblait qu'il ne s'était passé que quelque minutes avant qu'il ne fut réveille par une secousse.

« Onii-sama, réveille-toi » Ryoya secoua son jumeau.

« Je suis fatigué. Laisse-moi dormir. » Ryoma donna un coup à la main énervante.

« Si tu ne te réveille pas maintenant, nous serons en retard, Onii-sama. Je ne veux pas être en retard à mon premier jour. » Ryoya continua de secoué le garçon têtu.

Ryoma soupira et abandonna. Il ne réussirait jamais à dormir à ce rythme. Comment était-il tombé ici de toute façon ? Il se rappelait s'être endormi dans sa vieille chambre. Il regarda le réveil et soupira encore une fois, il était seulement 5 :15.

« Va prendre une douche en premier, Onii-sama. Je vais nettoyer tes vêtements pour toi. » Ryoya poussa un Ryoma à demi endormi vers la salle de bain gentiment.

« Mada mada dane. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, on pouvait voir Ryoma était assis sur le grand lit avec un air sombre sur son visage. La table de nuit était recouverte d'une douzaine de boites de différentes tailles. Son jumeau était en face de lui avec une de ces boites dans les mains.

« Onii-sama, tu pourrais prendre un peu mieux soin de toi. Regard ce qu'est devenu ta peau. Heureusement, j'ai la prévoyance d'apporter toute ma collection de produit pour les soins de la peau. Même tes cheveux… » il soupira profondément. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Avec moi ici tout ira bien en un rien de temps. »

« … » Le regard noir de Ryoma se fit plus profond. « Mada mada dane. »

« Meow ! » Karupin miaula comme pour donner son accord à son maître.

« Eh ? Echizen est partit ? »

« Oui. Il est partit il y a une heure avec Ryoya-san. »

Momoshiro était encore trop choqué pour remarquer le visage navré de la magnifique cousine des jumeaux Echizen. Il était arrivé 15 minutes plus tôt, pensant qu'il pourrait passer les prendre aujourd'hui. Au lieu de ça, il eut le choc d'être informé de leur départ, et une heur plus tôt ? Mais où allait le monde ?

« Gomen. Vous êtes venu les prendre, et ils ne sont même pas là. »

Revenant à la réalité, Momoshiro se frotta l'arrière de sa tête d'un air penaud. « Iie, c'est ma faute. Je vais reprendre mon chemin alors. Merci. »

Il courut rapidement durant tout le chemin, il devait voir par lui-même puisqu'il pouvait à peine y croire.

En face de la porte central de l'école, il vit un des aîné de l'équipe. « Eiji-sempai. » appela-t-il.

« Hoi !Hoi ! Momo, tu es vraiment matinal aujourd'hui, nya. » A sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage. « Hehe ! Dis-moi, nya. As-tu un rendez-vous ? Qui est la fille, nya ? »

« Eiji-sempai. Ce n'est pas vrai. » Protesta Momoshiro. « Je suis partit tôt pour prendre Echizen et son frère. »

Kikumaru semblait intéressé. « Et Où sont Ochibi et Yaya-chan, nya ? »

De nombreuses gouttes d'eau apparut sur la tête de Momoshiro. « Yaya-chan ? »

Kikumaru donna au jeune garçon un grand sourire. « J'ai pensé que je ne pouvais pas appeler les deux Ochibi, alors j'ai trouvé un autre nom mignon pour Yaya-chan. Sympa, nya ? »

Momoshiro donna à l'aîné auto-satisfait un sourire maladroit.

« Eiji, Momo, Ohayo. » Un salut vint de derrière eux. Fuji était debout derrière, son sourire made-in-Fuji sur son visage, avec deux autre titulaires.

« Fuji-sempai, Kawamura-sempai, Inui-sempai. Ohayo Gozaimasu. »

« Hoi ! Hoi ! Fuji, Momo a un rendez-vous. »

« Iie, Données. » Les lunette d'Inui s'éclairèrent au moment où il gribouilla quelque chose à l'intérieur de son cahier.

« Momo, tu… » Un rougeur apparut sur le visage de Kawamura.

Momoshiro protesta fortement. « Eiji-sempai, ce n'est pas vrai ! » Les gouttes de sueur qui avait disparut à l'arrivée des trois aînés revinrent en force. « J'était partit prendre les deux Echizen. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Mais je n'en vois aucun, nya. »

« C'est parce que lorsque je suis arrivé à leur maison, leur cousine m'a dit qu'ils était partit à l'école une heure plut tôt. »

« Eh ? » Kikumaru ne pouvait pas le croire. Ochibi, qui était toujours en retard et ne venait jamais tôt, était supposé être arrivé une heure avant ?

« Hmmm… » Même Inui doutait de ça. « A partir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il est évident que Ryoma est protecteur envers son jeune frère tandis que Ryoya a un sérieux complexe du ''grand-frère''. Il y a 100 pourcent de probabilité que Ryoya soit un lève-tôt et qu'il a entraîné Ryoma avec lui. »

« Saa.. Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas vérifier ? » Suggéra Fuji.

Ils trouvèrent les jumeaux sous un arbre. Ryoma était endormi , sa casquette couvrant son visage, tandis que Ryoya était assis son dos contre le gros tronc d'arbre. Il lisait un livre épais. L'ombre des feuilles d'arbres les couvrait de la lumière matinale mais quelques rayons réussirent à passer. Combinant la scène sereine avec le chant mélodieux des oiseaux, toute le monde trouva se moment magnifique.

Une paire d'yeux regardait la scène avec un soupçon d'envie et de jalousie. Personne ne remarqua le sourire d'un spectateur disparaître pour être remplacé par un air nostalgique.

A suivre…

**_Notes de la traductrice_** : _Donc pour les classes l'ont m'a dit que Ryoma est en 5ème, Momoshiro et Kaido sont en 4ème et tout les autres du club sont en troisième._

_Et pour la traduction de « baba » il semblerait que je me soit trompée (désoléeeeee !!!) en fait la traduction plus « littérale » serait sorcière. Voilà._


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Yuki Amane**

_**Traducteur **_: Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi (Du yaoi c'est bien ça)

Disclamer : Alors au dernières nouvelles Yuki ne possèdent pas « Prince of tennis », et moi non plus d'ailleurs

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis

_**Réponse aux reviews **_

Lolie : Tu n'as pas deviné qui est le mystérieux personnage ? Réfléchis bien, je te donne un indice, qui as toujours les yeux fermé et qui souris tout le temps ? et dont les yeux ont une magnifique couleur bleu :) A toi de trouver. Bonne lecture.

Dreamergirl94 : Voilà la suite!

Anna-Chan : Voici la suite, contente qu'elle te plaise. C'est pas grave si tu laisses pas de reviews à chaque chapitre, même si je n'avais pas de reviews (ça m'embêterais un peu mais bon) je continuerais l'histoire parce que je sais que certains les lisent sans mettre de petits mots. :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Lyn : Merci pour ton petit mot, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

Ornaluca : Contente que tu aimes Ca fait plaisir que tu laisse des reviews à chaque chapitre j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi, bonne lecture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 06_

« Ano… »

Ryoya releva les yeux de son livre et vit, debout devant lui, un garçon de son âge . Celui-ci ne tenait pas en place et semblait intimidé. Ryoya fronça des sourcils. « Oui ? »

« Je suis Katsuo, un camarade de classe de Ryoma. Dozo Yoroshuku. »

« Echizen Ryoya. Dozo. »

« Ano… Ryuzaki-sensei m'a demandé de vous dire à toi et à Ryoma-kun d'aller sur les courts de tennis. L'entraînement va bientôt commencer. »

« Hai. Arigatou. » Ryoya rangea son livre, et appela, « Onii-sama, réveilles-toi. » Il donna un coup de coude au garçon endormi.

Ryoma ouvrit ses yeux encore rouge de sommeil.

« Ohaiyo, Ryoma-kun. L'entraînement va bientôt commencer. » Salua Katsuo.

« Uisu. » Ryoma s'étira et bailla. Puis il se leva, mis son sac sur son épaule et mis sa casquette sur sa tête. Il tendit sa main vers Ryoya qui était encore assis.

Les yeux de Katsuo étaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, il avait, bien sur, entendu une rumeur disant que leur énervant titulaire était vraiment gentil avec son jumeau, mais il n'y croyait pas puisque c'était juste une rumeur. Après tout, Ryoma n'agirais jamais de cette manière. Pourtant, il le faisait.

Ryoma baissa sa casquette devant la réaction de Katsuo. « Mada mada dane. » il marcha en direction des terrains de tennis, ignorant son camarade de classe.

« Ne, Katsuo-kun, allons-y. » Appela Ryoya à l'intention du garçon qui restait immobile.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Rassemblez-vous tous. Pour les premières années qui n'étaient pas là hier, voici Echizen Ryoya, le jeune jumeau de Ryoma. Il est ici pour un échange d'étudiant. A partir de ce jour, il sera un de nos membres. S'il vous plait traitez le correctement. » Présenta Sumire.

« Je suis Kachiro, un camarade de classe de Ryoma. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Et je suis Horio. J'ai deux ans d'expérience dans le tennis. » Horio gonfla fièrement sa poitrine.

Ryoya fit un signe de tête. « Ravi de vous rencontrer »

« Alors, Tu dois aussi être très bon au tennis. » Kachiro était très curieux. Peut-être qu'il y aura un autre première année qui deviendrait titulaire.

« Iie. Je suis loin d'Onii-sama. Je ne joue qu'occasionnellement. Je passe beaucoup de mon temps à étudier. » Souri Ryoya poliment.

« Hoi ! Hoi ! Yaya-chan est tellement différent de Ochibi, nya » Kikumaru étreignit Ryoya malgré son regard noir. « Ochibi passe beaucoup de temps à jouer au tennis. »

_Je sais. C'est mon Onii-sama, donc il n'y aucune raison de me dire ça. Et dégage tes pates de moi ! _Bien qu'il aurait aimé dire ses pensées tout haut, il s'abstint de le faire. Il ne devait pas gâcher son image devant autant de personnes. De plus Kikumaru était le numéro un sur sa liste de suspect, il ne devait pas le quitter des yeux à partir de maintenant. Il se pourrait qu'il puisse lui être utile plus tard.

« Kikumaru-sempai, Je ne peut pas respirer. »

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi son grand frère n'aimait pas ses étreintes. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait plus lui en donner, il frissonna, ou bien peut-être pas. Après tout, Onii-sama était encore en vie, cela prouvait que son étreinte n'était pas nuisible à sa santé.

« Eiji, laisse partir ce pauvre garçon. » Dit Oishi d'un air sévère et concerné.

« Du calme ! Je n'ai pas encore finis mon annonce. » Gronda Sumire. Quand elle eut l'attention de tous, elle continua, « L'association de Tennis de Tokyo a contacté l'école hier. Un camp d'entraînement sera tenu la semaine prochaine. Trois écoles ont été invitées ; Hyotei, Fudomine et notre école. Chaque établissement peut amener 13 de leurs membres, neuf places ont déjà été attribuées. Il reste trois places vacantes. Une rapide compétition aura lieu à l'école dans quelque jour pour déterminer qui partira. Tezuka ? »

« Excepté pour les neuf membres déjà choisis, le reste d'entre vous auront une chance, même les étudiants de première année. Ce sera comme les matches pour les postes de titulaires, seulement cette fois, les quatre gagnants de chaque groupe devront combattre les uns contre les autres. Les trois qui auront le plus de victoire seront choisis. Les neuf sont Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kawamura, Inui, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kaiso et Echizen Ryoma. Minna, yudan seshu ni ikkou. (0)»

« Hai Buchou ! » Les esprits des membres du club de tennis s'enflammèrent. Chacun voulait être le meilleur, même les élèves de première année discutaient entre eux d'un air excité. (On pouvait voir et entendre Hori se vanter de son talent inexistant.)

Ryoya prit tout cela avec calme, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ils étaient tous surexcités. C'était seulement un camp d'entraînement. Il aurait plutôt pensé que tout le monde aurait voulut éviter ça, et pas être aussi impatient. Il ne voulait définitivement pas y aller.

Sumire eut un sourire en coin, elle pouvait deviner ce que pensait le nouveau gamin. Après tout, c'était marqué sur son visage. « Ryoya, Ryoma ira au camp d'entraînement. Donc tu ne le verras pas pendant toute une semaine si tu perds. » Dit-elle doucement.

Ryoya arrêta tout mouvement. _Je ne pourrais pas voir Onii-sama pendant une semaine ? Alors que je suis là pour ça ? Yada ! Je vais gagner. C'est facile._ Regardant tout les membres énergiques autour de lui, il transpira. _Est-ce vraiment aussi facile ?_ Ce qu'il a dit à Kachiro-kun était vrai. Il était vraiment un amateur comparer à son grand frère. Mettant de côté son talent, sa résistance ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle de son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Si il voulait trouver l'arracheur de Onii-sama, il devait rester près de ce dernier. _Attendez ! Une semaine ? Ca veut dire que si je gagne vraiment, je louperais tout les cours ! Oh, non. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_ Ryoya s'accroupi sur le sol, tenant sa tête dans ses mains en signe de désespoir.

Les titulaires, qui regardaient ses réactions, étaient interloqués.

« Ne, Ochibi, Est-ce que ton jumeau va bien ? Il semble déprimé à propos de quelque chose. » Demanda Kikumaru dans un murmure.

« Mada mada dane. » il devait probablement se demander quoi choisir ; ses études ou l'entraînement. Ryoya souffrait d'une obsession sur ses études. Il pouvait encore se rappeler quand ils avaient 7 ans, Ryoya avait pleuré pendant trois heures entière, non-stop, après qu'il eut reçut sa note pour un de ses contrôle ; il avait un point en moins à cause d'une erreur d'inattention. (il avait l'habitude d'avoir des notes parfaites.) Il frissonna au souvenir de cet incident. Après ça, son jumeau était partit dans un mode « Etude intensive » ; il ne s'était jamais arrêté depuis.

Oishi ne pouvait plus rester debout sans rien faire. « Daijobu desu ka (1), Ryoya-kun ? » Une profonde inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage. « Il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire à propos des match. Détends-toi et joue comme tu le fais normalement. Tu as joué contre Eiji et tu t'ais bien débrouillé. »

_Mais c'est parce que nous avons commencé au milieu. Le score était déjà de 5-4. (kikumaru-4) Je devais seulement gagner deux jeux de plus, ou aurais-je perdu deux jeux ?_ Au lieu de le réconforter, les mots du fukubuchou le découragea encore plus. _Tout est de la faute de ce voleur. Je trouverais qui il est et alors… héhé…_ Il sauta soudainement, un sourire démoniaque sur son visage.

Oishi, qui fut surpris par cette action inattendu, tomba sur ses fesses. « Itai.. »

« Oishi… » Kikumaru se précipita vérifier si son partenaire en jeu double allait bien.

Ryoya fronça des sourcils à la vue de la paire. La scène était…Hmmm…. Peut-être qu'il avait soupçonné la mauvaise personne. Il observa discrètement les autres titulaires, le capitaine était aussi stoïque que d'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas le soupçonner. Inui-sempai était occupé à écrire quelque chose sur son carnet toujours présent. Kawamura-senpai se grattait l'arrière de la tête timidement en donnant des conseils aux premières années. Fuji-senpai..iie, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il élimina le garçon souriant. Ca ne pouvait pas être Kaido-senpai non plus, il doutait que son frère aimerait quelqu'un ressemblant à un serpent. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le dernier : Momoshiro-senpai. Il s'immobilisa. C'était peut-être lui. Nanako-chan avait mentionnée le fait qu'il venait chercher Onii-sama chaque matin. _Okay ! Momoshiro-senpai sera ma prochaine cible._ Un sourire très sinistre remplaça l'ancienne mine découragée, et qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous.

Excepté d'une pair d'yeux perçants. Il semblerait que les choses allaient devenir bientôt intéressante. Il pourrait commencé à draguer Ryoma avant qu'il ne le perde. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Ca allait être drôle. (2)

_A suivre…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Oui !!! Je l'ai fais !! j'ai traduis ce chapitre en une journée ! Mon dieu je ne pensais pas y arriver. Ouff ! je suis dans les temps. Donc sachant que j'ai traduis ce chapitre en une journée, je n'ai pas pu contacter l'auteur donc pour le voca de certain mots japonais, je ne peut pas répondre. Voilà ! Bye !_

_(0) fais parti du voca dont je ne sais pas la traduction, je demanderais à l'auteur la semaine prochaine._

_(1) Daijobu desu ka est-ce que ça va ?_

_(2) Tout ce petit paragraphe parle de la personne aux yeux perçants, et pas de Ryoya, hein._


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Yuki Amane

Traducteur : Galyana (c'est moi !)

Genre : Romance, Yaoi (Du yaoi c'est bien ça)

Disclamer : Alors au dernières nouvelles Yuki ne possèdent pas « Prince of tennis », et moi non plus d'ailleurs

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'ils n'auront pas changé d'avis

_**Réponse aux reviews **_

Merci, Lolie, Ornaluca et Ana-chan pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

Je n'ai pas fait des réponses individuelles, on va dire que je me répète souvent et que j'ai pas trop le temps. Enfin voilà BONNE LECTURE !!!

_Chapitre 07_

« Ryoma-sama ! » Une jeune fille avec deux couettes de chaque côté de la tête marchait en direction de son Ohji-sama. Elle était suivie par une autre fille à l'air timide et aux cheveux attachés en deux nattes.

« Ry…Ryoma-kun. »

Ryoma ne répondit pas. Il était déjà prêt à s'enfuir si on lui posait la moindre petite question, ce qui, il le savait, allait être demander par la fille bruyante qui s'était auto-proclamée présidente de son fan club.

Tomoka regarda autour d'elle. « Où est Ryoya-sama ? » En plus, elle commençait à appeler quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré avec un honorifique.

« Ryoya-kun a été appelé dans la salle des professeurs pour régler quelques documents. » Répondit Kachiro quand il vit que son camarade de classe n'allait pas répondre.

Une expression décue apparut sur le visage de Tomoka mais fut vite remplacé par un grand sourire enjoué. « Ryoma-sama, c'est pour toi.» Elle tendit un large bento au garçon.

Mais avant que ce dernier n'ai eut la possibilité de prendre la boite, une paire de mains la lui arracha. « Oh laisse-moi en avoir aussi. Tu ne pourras jamais tout manger, Ryoma. »

Tomoka tapa sur les mains gourmandes. « C'est seulement pour Ryoma-sama. Bien sur, Ryoya-sama peut aussi en manger. La prochaine fois, Sakuno et moi prépareront deux bento. »

La jeune fille rougit lorsqu'elle fut mentionnée. « H…Hai. »

« Domo. » Ce fut à ces mots que Ryoma pris le bento et sortit de la classe laissant les joyeux cris stridents de la folle fan-girl derrière lui. Il pouvait faiblement entendre la petite fille de Ryuuzaki-sensei essayer de calmer son amie.

« To…Tomoka…Tu vas déranger… »

« Hmph ! Moi, Horio, avec deux ans d'expérience dans le tennis, suis aussi bon que Ryoma. » Horio gonfla sa poitrine mais réalisa que personne ne l'écoutait.

----------

Sur le toit, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne , Ryoma ferma la porte et marcha jusqu'à son coin habituel et se coucha posant le bento, à moitié vide, sur le côté. En fermant les yeux, il décida de faire un petit somme, jusqu'à ce que la pause soit finit. Il avait besoin de tous ses moments libres pour récupérer son sommeil perdu.

Le son de la lourde porte s'ouvrant et se refermant réveilla le garçon endormi, mais celui-ci était trop fénéant pour ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce que soudain, une ombre le recouvrit, empêchant la lumière solaire de passer. Ouvrant légèrement ses paupières, ses pupilles rencontrèrent une paire d'yeux bleu électriques. Il cligna deux fois des yeux et quand il regarda de nouveau, la paire d'yeux était remplacée par le visage souriant de son sempai, dont les paupières étaient toujours fermées. Est-ce qu'il avait révé ?

« Fuji-sempai. »

Le sourire de Fuji s'élargit. « Ne, Ryoma. »

« hn ? »

« C'est presque la reprise des cours. »

A ce moment, la sonnerie donna le signal de la fin de la pause.

Les yeux de Ryoma clignèrent. « Alors, j'y retourne. »

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsque sa main fit tournée la poignée, la voix de son sempai l'arrêta.

« Ne, Ryoma. On fait comme d'habitude ? » Demanda Fuji à son cadet qui était déjà prêt à le laisser.

Ryoma se retourna et avec un sourire en coin, il dit : « Mada mada dane. » A ces mots, il fit demi-tour et sortit, la porte se referma derrière lui avec un gros Bang !

Les yeux de Fuji s'ouvrirent. « On se voit ce soir, alors. » Murmura-t-il dans les airs. Son regard tomba sur le bento qui était toujours au sol posé innocemment.

Le prenant, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas finit. _Ca doit être pour son frère._ Supposa-t-il immédiatement, une pointe de jalousie le frappa à cette pensée. Il l'ouvrit et pris une bouchée. « C'est assez bon. Néanmoins… »

Il sortit un paquet de wasabi de sa poche et saupoudra le tout sur la nourriture. Prenant une autre bouchée, un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. « C'est mieux. »

Après quelques bouchées, il s'arrêta. « Hmmm….Est-ce que ça compte pour un baiser indirect ? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Hoi ! Hoi ! Yaya-chan, tu es dans le deuxième groupe, nya » Kikumaru enlaça le jeune garçon qui était en train de fixer d'un air désapprobateur le tableau.

Ryoya faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson. « Kikumaru-senpai, s'il te plait ne fait plus ça. »

Il regarda son tee-shirt trempé.

« Eiji, regarde ce que tu as fait. Ryoya-kun, ça va ? Tu n'as pas de tee-shirt de rechange ? Tu dois enlever ce haut mouillé ou tu attraperas froid. » Dit la « mère poule » de Seigaku en commençant à tourner autour du garçon avec un air inquiet.

« Gomen, nya. Je n'ai pas fais exprès, nya. » S'excusa Kikumaru, se sentant un peu coupable.

« C'est bon, Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-fukubushou.(1) »

Kikumaru ne bougea pas pendant une seconde. Etait-ce son imagination ou Yaya-chan n'était pas aussi froid avec lui que ce matin ? Il haussa des épaules. Probablement, qu'il avait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle école.

Ryoya n'était pas conscient de ce qui était en train de traverser l'esprit de Kikumaru, et regarda son sac en fronçant des sourcil comme si c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait pas pensé à emmener des affaires de rechange. Soudain, une partie d'un tee-shirt obscurcit sa vue et son sourire s'étira vers ses oreilles. Il prit le tee-shirt offert. « Arigatou, Onii-sama. »

« Mada mada dane. »

« Ech… Ryoma. » Momoshiro n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'appeler le jeune titulaire par son prénom. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un cœur aussi tendre. » Taquina-t-il.

Ryoya fixa le, à présent, premier suspect sur sa liste discrètement et avec un sourire trop doux sur le visage il dit : « Onii-sama est toujours un garçon gentil. Peut-être que tu ne le connais pas vraiment après tout. »

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le visage de Momoshiro. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme s'il était détesté par le nouveau kouhai (2) ? Lorsque Ryoya se détourna de lui pour aller aux vestiaires, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Kikumaru ricana. « Momo est détesté, nya. »

« Eiji-sempai… » Gémit à demi Momoshiro. Un flash de lumière lui fit fermer les yeux par réflexe, et quand il les rouvrit, il vit le collecteur de données le regardait avec un air étrange. Mais, il était trop éloigné, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il était en train de marmonner, mais Momo était sur que c'était quelque chose plus long que « Ii…data. » De plus en plus de goutte de sueur apparurent sur sa tête. Il avait une étrange journée na, une étrange journée yo. Un son familier atteint ses oreilles, l'énervant immédiatement.

« Fssshhh…. » Un garçon portant un bandana sur sa tête passa.

« Mamushi, tu… ! » Cria Momoshira mais avant qu'il puisse déverser sa frustration sur son éternel rival, la voix du capitaine l'arrêta dans ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Momoshiro, 10 tour de pistes ! »

« Hai, buchou ! » Et ce fut avec un regard fâché qu'il commença sa punition.

« Pauvre Momo, nya ! » Pourtant, lorsque le regard de Tezuka se tourna vers lui, il se tue rapidement.

Ryoma abaissa sa casquette, cachant son petit sourire en coin. « Mada mada dane. » dit-il d'un air arrogant.

« Ryoma, 10 tours de pistes ! »

Cette fois, Kikumaru ricana derrière ses mains.

Ryoma fit la moue et, lançant un regard noir au joueur acrobatique, rejoignit Momo-sempai sur la piste de courses et décida d'ignorer les ricanements de son sempai.

« Ne, Ryoma, t'es inquiet à propos de ton jumeau ? »

La question soudaine de Fuji attira l'attention du reste des titulaires. Ceux-ci arrêtèrent leur entraînement et vinrent plus près.

Ryoma abaissa sa casquette. « Betsuni. » Il était vraiment inquiet, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'admettrait devant autant de personne.

« Ochibi, dis-nous, nya, quel genre de joueur est Yaya-chan ? »

« Hn. » Ryoma ignora la question et retourna à son entraînement.

« Ochibi… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Tezuka, qui venait juste d'arriver avec Oishi après s'être assuré que les matchs se déroulaient sans problèmes, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y avait trois titulaires qui ne s'entraînaient pas. « Kawamura, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, 20 tours de pistes ! »

« Eh ? » Pourquoi il n'était que trois à être puni ? Quand il regarda autour de lui, Momoshiro réalisa que Inui-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Kaida et Ryoma étaient en train de s'entraîner très durement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés.

« Momoshiro. » Appela Inui. « Le dernier à avoir fini les tour de pistes devra boire une boisson de mon crue version amélioré du Heavenly Hell. » Il tendit la boisson dégageant une étrange odeur en direction de Momoshiro, un air démoniaque sur son visage.

Momoshiro frissonna. « Je n'en veut définitivement pas na, non pas du tout yo. » Il se retourna pour voir que ses deux « rivales », seulement il réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin du premier tour. « Ce n'est pas équitable, Kawamura-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai ! »

_A suivre…_

Note de la traductrice :

(1) Signifie vice -capitain

(2) kouhai veut dire que c'est un camarde d'école plus jeune

Je suis en retard, j'suis en retard, en retard !!! (Mettre le petit air d'alice au pays des merveilles avec le lapin et se sera parfait.) Donc oui, je suis en ….retard ! Je ne devrais pas ! Je mettais promis de poster des chapitres chaque semaine si les chapitres originaux étaient déjà en ligne… je m'en veux !! SORRY !! J'essayerais de ne plus le refaire


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Yuki Amane

Traducteur : Galyana

Genre : Romance, Yaoi (Du yaoi c'est bien ça)

Disclamer : Alors aux dernières nouvelles Yuki ne possède pas « Prince of tennis », et moi non plus d'ailleurs même l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, en effet elle est publiée en anglais sous le nom de "Ryoma has a twin"

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas changé d'avis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«Dis Ryoma, il est fort à quel point ton jumeau?» Demanda Fuji.

«Yeah, Ochibi. Je veux savoir aussi, nya.» Rajouta Kikumaru qui venait de finir ses tours de pistes et qui était légèrement essoufflé mais toujours aussi énergique.

Tout les titulaires étaient rassemblés autour de la clôture du terrain où jouait Ryoya. Personne ne se souciait de son entrainement, toute leur attention étaient tellement éparpillée que Tezuka décida de laisser faire; l'observation était aussi un aspect important de l'entrainement. Bien sur, lui aussi était curieux.

«D'après ce que nous avons vu hier durant le match entre Kikumaru et lui, il est assez stable dans son jeu, mais…» Inui feuilleta son block-note, «.. il n'a utilisé aucun coup special.» _Enfin, il ne semblait n'utiliser aucun coup __special _ajouta-t-il dans son esprit. Cependant, il soupçonnait Ryoya d'avoir un talent caché; il n'était pas encore sur c'est pourquoi il ne dit rien à propos de ses soupçons.

«Ryoya ne joue pas pour gagner. Le tennis est seulement un hobby pour lui.» Dit Ryoma. «Il a arrêté de jouer serieusement quand nous avions huit ans.»

«Eh? Pourquoi?» Demanda Kikumaru dont les yeux s'étaient élargie sous la surprise. Ryoya avait le potentiel pour être un bon joueur s'il s'entrainait dur - même s'il ne pourrait jamais être aussi bon que Ryoma.

Ryoma se pétrifia. Le souvenir de ce jour n'était pas joyeux. «Il a faillit se noyer. Les medecins ont pris trois heures pour le sauver, et alors qu'ils l'avait sauvé, il a contracté un pneumonie. Nous l'avons presque perdue, depuis cet incident, ses poumons ne fonctionnent pas très bien et il s'épuise facilement. Alors, il a abandonné le tennis «sérieux» et les études sont devenus une grande part dans sa vie.»

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le groupe, personne ne se serait attendu à ça. Même la mère-poule de club de tennis ne disait rien.

«C'est un joueur défensif. Il peut renvoyer toutes sorte de balles même s'il n'a aucun talent special.» _Sauf_ _un_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. «Il ne joue pas pour gagner mais pour obtenir un match nul. Ça marche bien contre de faible adversaires mais les plus fort peuvent facilement gagner contre lui.» Continua d'expliquer Ryoma, repoussant ainsi son triste souvenir.

«Si sa respiration n'est pas bonne, ne devrait-il pas ne pas faire durer le match, puisque c'est difficile pour lui?» Demanda Momoshiro, confu. Normalement, les joueurs essaient de finir le match aussi rapidement que possible s'ils savent qu'ils ne seront pas capable de tenir longtemps.

«Oui, c'est dangereux. Peut-être devrions-nous arrêter le match.» La nature mère-poule d'Oishi refit enfin surface. «Il peut être blessé ou pire.» Des images de Ryoya évanouit et envoyé à l'hôpital traversèrent son esprit. «Non! Ca ne doit pas arriver! Tezuka, nous devons arrêter le jeu!»

«Oishi, calme-toi,nya. Yaya-chan n'est pas Ochibi. Il ne jouerait pas au point de s'évanouir.» Eiji essaya immédiatement d'apaiser le vice-capitaine.

Fuji essaya d'éloigner l'attention de tous de Oishi. Aussi drôle que ses réactions puissent être, il pouvait voir que Ryoma commençait à être influencé par les mots nerveux et inquiets d'Oishi. «Ne, Momo, n'as-tu pas fait attention hier?» taquina Fuji avec un sourire sur le visage. Il se gratta le menton de manière pensive. «Hmm… n'y avait-il pas une certaine petite sœur d'un certain capitaine de Fudomine ici hier?»

«Mo… Fuji-senpai.» gémit Momoshiro sous le sous-entendu. A la vue des sourires en coin de ses camarades il essaya de changer de sujet. «J'avais remarqué. Mais j'était trop frustré par le mauvais jeu de «ryoma» que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention.» _En plus, il n'y avait pas __Inui__-__sempai__ à nos côtés pour tout expliquer, _rajouta-t-il dans son esprit.

Ryoma lui lança un ragerd noir. «Je n'ai pas mal joué.»

«Je pensais que Ryoya étais toi alors. Comparer à tes jeux habituels, c'est considéré comme «mauvais». Je pensais que tu le faisais intentionnellement.» Expliqua Momo, un peu exaspéré. «Comment aurais-je su que c'était Ryoya?»

Cependant ce dernier continua de lui lancer des regards noirs. Alors qu'il savait que ça aurait été presque impossible que quelqu'un puisse les différencier – sauf si c'était leur famille- de plus le club de tennis ne savait pas qu'il avait un jumeau, mais il n'était quand pas content qu'ils aient pensé qu'il «jouait mal».

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Momoshiro au regard que lui lança le plus petit des titulaires de Seigaku.

«3 partout.» Annonça l'arbitre, attirant ainsi l'attention sur le terrain.

Momoshiro se figea. «Ryoya semble déjà être hors d'haleine.» commenta-t-il. Il était un peu inquitet pour le nouveau maintenant qu'il savait à propos de ses difficultés respiratoires.

«Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de lui. Il pourrait encore gagner s'il le voulait.» Interrompit soudain la voix de leur coach cassant ainsi leur concentration qui se dirigeait vers le nouvel élève transféré. «Il peut n'avoir aucun talent special; il y en a un qu'il maîtrise parfaitement, un que nous connaissons. N'est-ce pas Ryoma?»

«Uisu.» Son attention était toujours centrée sur son jumeau.

«Si seulement il commençait à jouer serieusement.» murmura Sumire. «Hmmm…» Un sourire en coin apparut, rendant ainsi son visage ridés démoniaque. «Ryoya!» Appella-t-elle, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous. «Si tu perd, tu sera séparé de ton précieux Onii-sama pendant toute une semaine.»

Ryoya se pétrifia. Se rappelant ce fait, il sentit la pression sur lui augmenter. «Je dois gagner;"murmura-t-il à lui-même, «Je dois partir avec Onii-sama; je ne peux pas laisser ce senpai porc-épic prendre avantage sur mon innocent frère.» Ses yeux se plissèrent sous la concentration.

Les vingt minutes suivantes furent un vrai spectacle pour les titulaires. C'était comme s'ils voyaient un mini-Tezuka sur le terrain; Ryoya était en train de gagner grâce à sa propre version de «Ryoya Zone». Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la place qu'il occupait il y a vingt minutes. A la fin, il gagna sept à cinq contre un senpai de troisième année.

«Tezuka Zone?» Hurla Kikumaru sous le choc.

«Eiji, Tu n'avait pa sréalisé? Il essayait de l'utiliser contre toi hier mais ton style de jeu l'en empêchait à chaque fois.» ajouta Fuji à son camarade de classe .

«Nous l'appelons «le retourneur». Mon père lui a enseigné pour compenser ses problèmes respiratoires.» Dit Ryoma d'une voix terne. Il n'enviait pas son juemau, mais il était un peu… mécontent devant l'injustice de son abrutit de père.

Actuellement, Ryoya était le «bébé» de la famille. Leur père était spécialement surprotecteur envers lui, même lui était inquiet pour son frère. Quelque uns disait qu'il avait «le complex du grand frère» mais il ne le pensait pas. Il prenait juste soin de son jeune frère comme tout bon grand frère le ferait. Bien sur, le fait de faire en sorte que son frère n'ai plus peur de rien et de suivre Ryoya tout les premier du mois suite à sa sortie de l'hôpital n'était pas du à son complex du grand-frère. Il était seulement un grand frère responsable.

Il ne harcelait certainement pas son frère. Le harcelment était ce que faisait leur abrutit de père, lui ne le faisait pas. Il prenait juste soin que son frère soit pleinement guerri. De plus, c'était seulement durant un mois. Après ça, sa vie est redevenue normale contrairement à son père, qui avait du avoir les oreilles tirés par Okaa-san pour qu'il arrête. Mais il était presque sure qu'il n'avait pas arrêter à cause de la «discussion privée» avec leur mère.

«O…nii…sama, J'ai ga…gné.» Réussit à dire Ryoya avant de s'évanouir droit dans les bras de Ryoma.

«Ryoya?» Le visage de Ryoma était d'une grande paleur. Une pointe d'inquiétude transperça sa voix .

«Nous devrions l'envoyer à l'hôpital.» Paniquait déjà Oishi. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de Kikumaru pour le calmer puisque même le joueur acrobatique était en pleine une crise de panique.

«Calmez-vous.» Essaya de calmer Sumire. Tout les autres étaient rassemblés autour de l'espace qu'occupait Ryoya. «Retournez à vos matchs!» Hurla-t-elle mais personne ne l'écouta.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites? 10 tours de pistes!»

La punition "made in Tezuka" eut l'effet d'une bombe. Toute les membres s'éloignèrent rapidement pour mettre à exectution la punition. Après tout, personne ne voulait qu'elle ne soit doublée ou triplée. L'éclat de lumière que provoqua les lunettes d'Inui et la paire d'yeux bleu du génie ne servirent qu'à les convaindre encore plus de s'exécuter plus rapidement.

«Il est seulement épuisé. Il ira bien après un peu de repos.» Comme pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec les mots de leur entraineur, Ryoya émit un petit ronflement.

«ahh…» soufflèrent Kikumaru, Oishi et Momoshiro pour montrer leur soulagement.

«Fusshhh…» Kaido aussi était soulagé même si ses expression ne montrait aucune trace d'inquiétude.

«Ryoma, tu es dispensé aujourd'hui. Envoie le à la maison sain et sauf. Il n'a aucun match après celui-ci.» Sumire fixa les jumeaux «Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre devrait t'aider. Je doute que tu peux t'en occuper pendant tout le chemin du retour… Peut-être que se serait mieux si je vous appelais un taxi.»

Ryoma, qui était soulagé de savoir que son jumeau était seulement en train de dormir, lui lança un regard noir sous l'insinuation. Pourtant, il garda le silence parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Momoshiro était prêt à proposer son aide quand il fut coupé. «Je…»

«Je l'aiderai.» Offrit Fuji, choquant à la fois ses coéquipiers et son coach. Ce n'était pas qu'ils trouvaient qu'il était une personne qui n'aidait pas mais plutôt parce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était aussi proche de Ryoma. «Nous avons rendez-vous cette après-midi. N'est-ce pas, Ryoma?» Demanda-t-il au plus jeune titulaire avec un sourire innocent sur le visage.

«Eh?» La bouche de Kikumaru était grande ouverte. «Fuji, tu ne m'as jamais dit que toi et Ochibi…» Il ne put finir sa phrase. Etait-ce à cause du choc ou était-ce le large sourire de Fuji qu'il l'en empêcha? Il ne savait pas.

«Hai, Eiji? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire?» Demanda Fuji avec entrain.

«Iie. Ce n'est rien. Amusez-vous bien, nya.» Kikumaru lança un sourire sadique à Ochibi. Il avait quelque chose de nouveau pour le taquiner.

Oishi, qui s'était remis du choc, fit de larges gestes avec ses mains. «Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser partir seuls. Qui sait ce qui arriverais? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si…» Beaucoups d'images indécentes traversèrent son esprit. «Wha! Ca ne peut pas arriver. Momo, tu aideras Ryoma. Fuji restera ici et finira son entrainement. Après ça tu retournera directement chez toi.»

«Eh?» Momoshira ne s'était pas encore remis du choc face à cette révélation. Fuji et Ryoma? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monde? Attendez une minute. Est-ce que Oishi Fuku-bushou vient juste d'ordonner ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu? Ca signifierait avoir Fuji-sempai comme ennemi. Des images à propos des différentes manières de l'humilier lui vinrent en tête. «Yadda!»

«Fusshh…» Kaido s'éloigna de la scène tranquilement, une rougeur sur le visage.

Ryoma les regarda tous avec un sourire sadique sur le visage. Après quelque mois de match privés avec Fuji-sempai, il avait l'habitude de ses farces démoniaques. Ça l'amusait même; aussi longtemps qu'il n'était pas le sujet de ses attentions non-voulut. Il pouvait clairement voir Kawamura-senpai qui était encore pétrifié. Un discret regard vers son capitaine et il fut déçu. Il semblerait que rien ne pouvait le surprendre dans ce monde. Un coup d'œil vers Inui-sempai; et il palit légèrement; le joueur de tennis était inébranlable.

«Ii, donnée.» Inui était occupé à gribouillé dans son cahier de notes.

«A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Oishi? Ryoma et moi faisons seulement des matchs après l'école. C'est tout.» Un autre sourire innocent avec un peu de fausse confusion apparut sur son visage. _C'est drôle._

«Ahh…» Un autre ensemble de soupire de soulagement resonna sur le terrain. Ou était-ce des soupirs de déception?

«Ne nous effraie pas comme ça yo, Fuji-sempai. Ne nous effraie pas comme ça na.» Momoshiro posa sa main sur sa poitrine, pour essayer de calmer son cœur.

«Alors, Fuji, où faites-vous vos matchs Ryoma et toi?» Demanda Kikumaru; La curiosité était visible dans sa voix et sur son visage.

«Sa… Où est-ce, je me le demande.Hmm…» Fuji se gratta la nuque, prétendant être en profonde réflexion.

Kikumaru voulait le pousser à répondre mais il savait que son ami ne donnerait pas de réponse s'il ne le voulait pas; et il était clair qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il changea alors de cible. «Ochibi, dis moi.»

«Yadda.» Répondit rapidement Ryoma, avec aucune hésitation dans la voix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était contre le fait de partagé le temps qu'il avait avec le tensai, pas même avec son propre jumeau. Il avait planifié de s'esquiver discrètement cette après-midi.

«C'est horrible, Ochibi,» Bouda Kikumaru. «Oishi…»

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête d'Oishi. «Laisse-les Eiji. On a notre propre rendez…» Il ferma la bouche dès qu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire; mais c'était trop tard. L'attention de tout le monde était fixée sur lui et son partenaire.

Momoshiro ricana. «Alors, Kikumaru-sempai, tu es avec OIshi-sempai, huh?» Alors qu'il était légèrement homophobe, il pouvait encore accepter ça de la pair d'or. En effet, cette nouvelle n'était pas du tout surprenante.

Pendant ce temps, Fuji aida Ryoma avec son juemau et ils s'éclipsèrent à l'insu de tous sauf de Tezuka, Inui et le coach. Aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche pour alerter les autres. C'était probablement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être la cible de la nature sadique de Fuji. Un léger hochement de tête de la part de Tezuka était la seule indication leur disant qu'il les avait remarqués.

Après avoir pris un taxi pour se rendre à la maison et avoir déposé Ryoya sur son lit, Fuji et Ryoma resortirent, laissant nanako prendre soin du garçon.

Heureusement pour Ryoma, elle était à la maison lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Il ne voulait pas que Fuji-sempai voit la chambre qu'il partageait avec son jumeau, specialement à cause des boites de produits de beauté. Qui sait quelle conclusion serait arriver dans son esprit?

«Est-ce que nous allons dans le même endroit, Ryoma?» Demanda Fuji après qu'ils furent sortit de la grande maison.

«Hn.»

«Tu es chanceux d'avoir une gentille cousine qui t'aide avec ton frère, ne,» Fuji essayait d'engager une co,versation avec le silencieux Ryoma.

Ryoma pouvait sentir une pointe de douleur à l'entente du compliment au sujet de sa cousine. Puisqu'il ne le comprenait pas, il décida de le repousser au fond de son esprit. «Hn.»

«Ne, Ryoma, la prochaine fois, n'allons pas sur un terrain de tennis.» Fuji regardait droit devant lui. Il pouvait sembler calme mais en réalité il était très anxieux. «Allons voir un film demain.»

Ryoma s'arrêta de marcher. Sa première réction fut de rejeter la proposition de Fuji. Entre voir un film et jouer au tennis, il préférais largement jouer au tennis. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il put sortir fut «Uisu.» Même lui était surpris par sa propre réponse. Il abaissa sa casquette pour cacher sa confusion.

Un large sourire s'étendit , éclairant ainsi le visage de Fuji. «Quel type de filme aimerais-tu voir, Ryoma?»

«… Championnat de tennis.» répondit honnêtement Ryoma.

«Sa. Je ne pense pas qu'il montre de tel film au cinéma. Que penserais-tu si je choisissais pour nous deux? Tu devras juste être présent.»

«Hn.» Ryoma retourna rapidement à son attitude normale. Le terrain de tennis était déjà devant lui. Tout le reste était oublié. «mada mada dane.»

Fuji ricana joyeusement, avec un regard nostalgique sur son visage lorsqu'il regarda le dos de Ryoma. _Quand comprendras-tu mes sentiments?_

Pendant ce temps à la résidence des Echizen, Ryoya tenait un oreiller contre sa poitrine. «Retournons en Amerique, Onii-sama.» murmura-t-il dans son sommeil. Un sourire joyeux sur son visage. Qu'importe le rêve qu'il faisait c'était définitivement un doux rêve. Il ne savait pas que son Onii-sama était en train d'être arraché pendant qu'il faisait de beau rêve.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Yuki Amane

Traducteur : Galyana

Genre : Romance, Yaoi (Du yaoi c'est bien ça)

Disclamer : Alors aux dernières nouvelles Yuki ne possède pas « Prince of tennis », et moi non plus d'ailleurs même l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, en effet elle est publiée en anglais sous le nom de "Ryoma has a twin"

Avertissement : C'est du yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations garçon/garçon par conséquent tout homophobe serait prié de fermer cette page et d'éviter de revenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas changé d'avis.

--------------------------------------------------------

« Ryoya-kun, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Ryoma lui donna toujours la même réponse. « Je vais bien » Dit-il avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Chaque fois que ce sourire apparaissait, toutes les filles de la classe soupiraient.

Malheureusement pour Ryoya, cette fois il eut droit à un cri perçant.

« Ryoya-sama ! » Tomoka venait juste de mettre le pied dans la salle de classe pour chercher le prince et son jumeau quand elle vit son sourire.

Ryoya fut tellement pris par surprise que son sourire made-in-Ryoya faillit disparaître. Qu'es-ce que c'était que ce titre honorifique en plus ?

« Tu es tellement cool, Ryoya-sama. Si seulement Ryoma souriait comme ça… » Tomoka réalisa enfin que son « Ryoya-sama » la fixait avec un air d'incompréhension. « Je suis Tomoka, La présidente du fan club de Ryoma. »

Fan club ? Ryoya jeta rapidement un regard noir à Ryoma et retourna son attention vers la bruyante jeune fille. Il voulait ce joindre aussi mais il ne dit rien de la sorte. Il ne resterait pas longtemps ici. Ni son Onii-sama d'ailleurs. « Ravi de te rencontre. » Il donna à la fille un autre gentil sourire.

Tomoka fixa son nouveau prince sans cligner des yeux et sourira d'un air rêveur. « Alors c'est comme ça que ressemblerait Ryoma-sama s'il souriait.

« A…Ano, Tomoka. » Bégaya Sakuno.

« Oh, Ryoya-sama, voici ma meilleure amie et vice présidente, Ryuzaki Sakuno. » Dit Tomoka en sortant de sa rêverie

Ryoya les sourcils « Ryuzaki ? » Où avait-il déjà entendu ce nom ?

« Douzo Yoroshiku. Ma grand-mère est le coach du club de tennis. » Expliqua Sakuno. Elle était un peu rassuré de trouvé qu'elle n'était pas aussi nerveuse et anxieuse lorsqu'elle parlait au plus jeune jumeau.

La compréhension apparut sur le visage de Ryoya. « Ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Comme te sens-tu aujourd'hui Ryoya-kun ? » Demanda Sakuno inquiète.

« J'ai complètement récupéré après le long sommeil d'hier. » Répondit Ryoya. « Merci de demander. » Du coin de l'œil, il vit une fille exubérante marchée vers son onii-sama. Il lui aurait jetait un regard noir si il n'avait pas remarqué le désintérêt de son jumeau.

Sakuno rougit. « De… De rien. »

« Ne, puis-je t'appeler Sakuno-chan ? Ce serait comme si j'appelais Ryuzaki-sensei autrement. » Demanda Ryoya de manière persuasive.

Sakuno doubla de rougeur. « Bi… Bien sure. »

« Sakuno, comme tu le sais, mon frère n'est pas quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis longtemps et je ne veux pas lui demander directement puisque je ne sais pas s'il répondra. Puis-je te le demander à toi à la place ? Comme Vice Président du fan club de mon frère, tu a surement beaucoup d'information. » Ryoya envoya à la timide jeune fille un regard suppliant.

« Bi…Bien sure. Je…. Je te répondrais autant que je… peux. » Accepta immédiatement Sakuno.

Ryoya donna lui donne un regard reconnaissant et il fit mentalement le signe de la victoire. « Ne, sais-tu avec qui mon frère est le plus proche ? »

« Momo-senpai. » Répondit Sakuno sans hésitation. « Ils viennent toujours à l'école et retourne chez eux ensemble. Quelque fois, ils sortent manger ou jouer au tennis durant les week-ends et les vacances. »

Ryoya était très tenté de jeter un regard très noir à la mention du senpai aux cheveux porc-épic. 0 la place, il sourit à la jeune fille et lui demanda. « et à propos des autres ? »

« Il est assez proche de Kikumaru-senpais aussi puisque Kikumaru-senpai est très amical. En gros, il est proche de tous les titulaires. » Sakuno fronça des sourcils. « Ryoma est méfiant envers Inui-sempai à cause des effrayantes boissons qu'il fait. »

« Effrayante boissons ? » Ryoya repensa à la boisson qu'il avait apprécié. « C'était très bon. » Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

« Huh ? » Sakuno était choquée de trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, à part Fuji-senpai, qui puisse vanter les boissons d'Inui-senpai.

« Oh, Rien. »Souri Ryoya. « Alors, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu peux me dire ? »

« Umm… Oh ! Ryoma respecte beaucoup Tezuka-buchou. Je me rappelle qu'il est revenu au Japon pour jouer un match contre lui en plein milieu de l'ouverture de l'US »

« Le capitaine ? » Ryoya repassa en revu ce qu'il se rappelait du capitaine du club de tennis. Hmmm…. C'était certainement possible. Le capitaine était assez attractif avec son magnifique visage et sa personnalité charismatique. L'aura d'autorité et ses possible talent au tennis (si c'est vrai) attirait indubitablement l'attention de son Onii-sama ainsi que son intérêt.

« …kun ? Ryoya-kun ? » Cria Sakuno inquiète devant l'absence de réponse. Devait-elle demander de l'aide ?

« Huh ? » Ryoya réagit enfin.

Sakuno poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Tu vas bien, Ryoya-kun ? Dois-je demander de l'aide ? »

« Huh ? Non, je vais bien. J'était juste plongé dans mes pensées. Désolé pour mon inattention. » Sourit Ryoya avec un air désolé. « C'est n'est pas l'heure des cours ? Ne devrais-tu pas retourner en classe ? » Ryoya fixa l'horloge sur le mur.

« Oh, non ! » C'était Tomoka qui cria de consternation. Elle attrapa la main de Sakuno. « Ryoma-sama, Ryoya-sama, nous reviendrons avec votre bento durant la pause. » Elle entraina son ami avec elle hors de la classe.

Le match de Ryoya était fini. Il avait encore gagné 6-5. Aussitôt que le résultat fut annoncé il s'endormi dans un profond sommeil encore une fois. Néanmoins, cette fois-là aucun des titulaires prirent peur, ils étaient déjà occuper avec leur propre entrainement mais ils savaient aussi que le tensai souriant aiderai Ryoma.

Lorsqu'ils virent les trois jeunes hommes entrer dans le taxi, Kikumaru demanda à son partenaire avec une voix calme. « Ne, Oishi, tu crois qu'ils ont un rendez-vous amoureux, nya ? »

« Ils ? » Oishi était confus par rapport à cette question soudaine. « Tu veux dire Fuji et Ryoma ? » Des inquiétudes traversèrent son esprit. Quelles en seraient les conséquences s'ils sortaient ensemble ? Ils feront probablement une erreur et leurs vies seraient ruinée. Des sénarios de plus en plus effrayants entrèrent dans son esprit. « Non ! » Hurla-t-il.

Toutes les activités des courts de tennis stoppèrent. Les regards des joueurs se fixèrent sur le Vice-Capitaine de leur club.

« Tezuka, nous devons empêcher Fuji et Ryoma de faire la plus grosse erreur de leur vie. Ca les détruirait certainement. Nous devons… »

« Oishi, calme-toi nya. Je plaisantais. Je doute que Fuji mentiraient en nous regardant dans les yeux. Il n'est pas ce genre de personne, nya »

Eiji essaya de calmer son partenaire.

Pendant ce temps, Tezuka remarqua que les membres avaient arrêter leurs matchs pour les espionner. « Retournez à vos matchs ! » Ordonna-t-il strictement.

Immédiatement, tout les membres continuèrent leurs activités. Aucun d'eux n'osait aller contre les ordres du capitaine. Toutes les curiosités du monde ne valaient pas la peine de le défier.

Oishi, qui s'était calmé, s'excusa à son capitaine. « Gomen, Tezuka. Je courrais 10 tours comme punition »

Tezuka hocha la tête. « Kikumaru 10 tours ! » Dit-il au trouble fête.

« Eh ? Pourquoi moi, nya. » Protesta Kikumaru.

« 20 tours » Tezuka augmenta la punition.

« Plus un verre de mon enfer angélique. » Inui avait un sourire sur son visage qui lui donnait un air démoniaque.

Kikumaru trembla à sa vue. Il souhaitait n'avoir jamais rien dis à présent.

°°°°°°°°

Loin de là, Ryoma n'en menait pas large non plus. Il sentait qu'il était assis sur des œufs, il continuait de se demander la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté l'offre de Fuji-senpai. Son attention n'était centrée sur le film car il était très conscient de la proximité de son senpai. Il ne savait même pas quel était le titre ou de quoi traitait l'histoire. Il voulait sortir et aller jouer au tennis.

Fuji avait remarqué les réactions de son compagnon. Il voulait que Ryoma soit content pas qu'il s'ennuie comme un rat mort. Finalement, il murmura à son oreille. « Ryoma, tu veux sortir ? Le film n'est pas aussi intéressant que je le pensais. »

En dépit du frisson qui le parcourra lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Fuji-sempai, Ryoma lui donna un regard arrogant avec un sourire en coin sur le visage. « Mada mada dane. »

Fuji sourit à la réponse familière.

°°°°°°°°

« Ne, Ryoma, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? » Demanda Fuji une fois hors du cinéma. A la fin, ils avaient tout les deux endurés le film, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse. Il était déjà tard mais Fuji ne voulait pas que leur rendez-vous finisse déjà.

« Fast Food. Tu paye » A ces mots, Ryoma marcha en direction du restaurant le plus proche.

Fuji souri avec un air nostalgique alors qu'il suivit le jeune homme.

°°°°°°

Le visage de Ryoma prit une teinte verdâtre à la vue du hamburger de Fuji. Ca ressemblait à un wasabi burger.(1)

Lorsque Fuji vit que Ryoma regardait sa nourriture , il eut une large sourire sur son visage, faisant ressortir sa nature sadique. En offrant son hamburger au jeune homme il lui demanda : « Ne, Ryoma, tu sembles vouloir mon sandwich plus que le tient. Tu peux l'avoir si tu veux. »

Le visage de Ryoma perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il détourna brusquement son regard et fixa son propre hamburger. « Mada mada dane. » Murmura-t-il.

Fuji souri. Ryoma était vraiment trop mignon pour son bien. « ne, Ryo… »

« Are ? Echizen-san, Fuji-san, c'est une surprise de vous voir tout les deux ensembles. » Les interrompit une voix féminine.

En se retournant, ils virent Tachibana Ann.

« Hi, Tachibana-san. » Salua poliment Fuji. Il était cependant légèrement mécontent d'avoir été déranger.

« Tachibana no imouto. » Le visage de Ryoma prit un air noir. (2)

Ann sentit l'étrange ambiance entourant les deux garçons mais elle ne put mettre le doigt sur ce que ça signifiait. « C'est assez rare de vous voir seulement tout les deux. » Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se rappeer, c'était toujours Momoshiro qui était avec Echizen.

« Aa… Momo n'est pas là. » Annonça Fuji à la jeune fille avec un sourire.

« … » Ann pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici. « Et bien, passez un bon moment. » Et avec un salut de la main elle repartit en direction de ses amis qui étaient en train de l'appeler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons, un soupçon se forma dans son esprit. Est-ce que… ?

« Ne, Ryoma, tu veux aller autre part pour finir ça ? » Demanda Fuji quand la fille fut assez loin pour ne pas entendre.

« Uisu. » Ryoma abaissa sa casquette, énervé d'avoir été dérangé.

« Saa… Alors je prendrais quelque sac en plastique. » Fuji se leva et alla vers le comptoir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après une quinzaine de minutes à déambuler en cherchant un endroit où manger, Fuji suggèra finalement le parc public. Choisissant un banc sous un lampadaire, ils sortirent leurs nourritures et commencèrent à manger.

Malheureusement, avant qu'ils ne puissent prendre ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée, une voix familière les interrompit.

« Hoi ! Hoi ! Oishi, regarde ! »

Fuji échangea un regard avec Ryoma, ils rangèrent tout et partirent dans la direction opposée réticent à l'idée de discuter avec leurs coequipiers.

« Fuji-sempai, je rentre à la maison. » Dit Ryoma au plus grand.

Fuji se sentit légèrement déçut ; leur premier rendez-vous avait tourné au desastre. Pourtant, il souri gentiment. « Saa… Je te raccompagne. »

« Hn ! »

« Ne, Ryoma, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire demain ? »

« Jouer au tennis. » Répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.

Fuji soupira mentallement, il aurait du s'en douter. « Saa…. »

« Alors tu peux me payer le restaurant encore une fois. » Rajouta Ryoma.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Fuji. « Dans ce cas viens à la maison, je cuisinerais pour toi. »

Cuisiner ? A la pensée du « sandwich Wasabi » et toutes les nourritures « uniques », Ryoma prit une teinte verdâtre. « Yadda ! »

Fuji eut un petit rire joyeux. « Alors où suggères-tu d'aller ? »

°°°°°°

Ryoma tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit pour voir que son jumeau était déjà réveiller. Sans rien dire, il déposa son sac de tennis sur le sol et partit dans la salle de bain.

« Onii-sama, où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet. » Demanda immédiatement Ryoya.

« …. »

« C'est quoi cette douce odeur ? » Demanda Ryoma. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le sac de nourriture déposé sur le sol à côté du sac de tennis.

« Hamburger et quelques frites. » Ryoma le ramassa et le tendit à son jumeau.

Peu après, Ryoya marcha joyeusement la nourriture, sa première question tombée aux oubliettes. Le sandwich à moitié manger, il s'arrêta et fixa son Onii-sama, qui était en train de faire ses devoirs. « Ne, Onii-sama. »

« Hn ? »

« Un de mes amis viendra demain. Elle vivra avec nous pendant un mois. » Dit-il.

« Hn. »

« Soin nom est Lizina Taylor, je l'appelle Lizzie, c'est ma meilleure amie à l'école. Elle a aussi été envoyée ici pour un échange d'étudiant… » Ryoya continua de marmonné, inconscient du fait qu'aucune de ses paroles étaient enregistrée dans l'esprit de son Onii-sama.

A suivre………

----------------------------------------

(1) désolée mais je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ça ressemble

(2) en anglais c'est « barest hint of a scowl » si quelqu'un à une meilleur traduction qu'il me la dise :)

…. Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard. Alors une excuse ? Oui, je m'excuse mais ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute (j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà dit … bref) durant cette periode j'ai non seulement eut des problèmes d'ordi (reformatage notamment) mais en plus j'avais perdu mon brouillon (les ¾ du chapitres étaient finis !!), on peut dire que ça m'a énervé. On peut dire que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes non ?

Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plus ?

Reviews :

Ornaluca : j'espère que ce chapitre te fera aussi sautiller de joie , contente que tu ais apprécié, je suis une petit nouvelle dans la section traductrice donc je ne sais pas trop si j'arriverais à faire aussi bien que l'auteur mais je m'y applique.

Kaidoh20 : Voici la suite, bonne lecture en espérant que ça te plaise. J'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur pour lui dire que tu aimes son travail, l'auteur ne m'a pas encore répondue mais je suis sure que ça lui fait plaisir. Alors de sa part (et de la mienne) : Merci beaucoup.

Mimi : Voilà la suite, j'imagine qu'elle s'est faite désirée non ?

Lovedeeiji : Je la continue mais ce n'est pas la mienne, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice, et même si ça prend beaucoup de temps soit sure que je n'arrêterais que lorsque l'auteur l'aura fini. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire

Shye Yun : Je suis contente qu'elle t'a plus, mais ce n'est pas ma fic, je ne fais que traduire. Mais si tu veux tu peux aller voir l'origine, il y a un lien dans mon profil (c'est une fic anglaise). Je sais que c'est (très) lent, je suis désolée, vraiment, j'avais promis de faire vite pour publier mais c'est dur (TT). En tout cas merci beaucoup. Et sinon, il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic yaoi prince of tennis, j'ai commencé à traduire cette fic parce qu'ils n'y en avait aucune qui avait pour couple Fuji/Ryoma, et que c'est dommage. Donc pour ta fic je te conseil de faire le couple que t'a envie le plus de lire (je ne pense pas que ça t'avance à grand-chose mon conseil )

Toya : Voilà, la suite. Pour « l'Us open » c'est vrai que c'était stupide de traduire, mais j'était tellement prise dans la traduction que j'ai même traduis ça. Heureusement que tu as compris et désolée pour ça, je vais essayer de faire plus attention. Mais sinon je suis ravie que la fic t'ai plus, et n'hésite pas a faire des commentaires, je prend tout (sauf les insultes, ça mine le moral, et ça sert à rien :D) Donc merci beaucoups.


End file.
